1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator having doors to open and close storage chambers provided in a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, refrigerators are apparatuses which are provided with components of a refrigerating cycle to store articles received therein in a frozen or refrigerated state using cool air generated by an evaporator of the refrigerating cycle.
A refrigerator includes a main body provided with storage chambers to store articles, such as food, and doors to open and close the storage chambers. Each door is installed such that one side end thereof is rotatably connected to one side of the main body and is rotated in the rightward and leftward directions to open and close each storage chamber.
Recently, among refrigerators, a refrigerator, in which an opening is provided on a door and a sub-door to open and close the opening is installed at the opening so as to allow articles within a storage chamber to be taken out of the storage chamber without opening the door, has been developed and placed on the market.